


I Didn't Think It Was Serious

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family time, Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's friend keeps sending gifts to mickey through Ian. Ian thinks it’s funny and cute until it’s not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Think It Was Serious

Mickey was sitting on the Gallagher’s couch reading a magazine. Liam was sitting on the floor coloring.

Lip walks into the house and throws his jacket on a chair. “Hey Mickey, keeping my seat warm for me”.

Mickey looks up from his magazine “Hey College heard you were passing through”.

Lip rubs Liam’s head and walks to the kitchen. Debbie’s making lunch with Sammy while Chucky sits at the kitchen table. “Hey, just got in”. He looks around but hasn’t seen Ian yet.

“Mickey, where’s your domestic partner at?” Lip says as he comes back to the living room and drops himself on the couch.

“He left early this morning for some wedding planning breakfast with friends. He’ll be back for lunch though”.

“You didn’t want to go with him, don’t you do everything together” Lip smirked.

“Do I look like the fucking wedding planner to you and I’m not getting up early unless I’m getting paid”. Mickey said still flicking through his magazine.

Lip laughed but didn’t say anything else. Since Ian came home and Mickey had officially come out the two were pretty inseparable. Besides school and work hours they spent most of their time together and the family loved giving them flack about them being each other’s shadows. At first it annoyed Lip. He couldn’t understand how they didn’t get bored of each other but the more time that past the more he noticed how close they’d become. They seemed to really get each other, it seemed like they probably loved each other although he never heard them say it out loud. At least he knew that if someone messed with Ian, Mickey would have his back. Mickey was protective of Ian and actually took care of him. Remembering his little brother’s previous relationships with older men Lip was unexpectedly glad his brother had settled down with Mickey even if he thought he could be a stubborn asshole sometimes.

Just then Ian walks in wrapped in a sleek black coat. “Well don’t we look pretty today” Lip said making Ian laugh while he removes his coat. Ian gives his brother a fist pound and rubs his hand through Mickey’s hair on his way to the couch. Liam hugs Ian’s leg and heads to the cubby hole under the stairs. It was a spot under the stairs covered with a curtain where all the Gallagher’s ended up spending time for privacy.

Ian has a bag in his hand and tosses it to Mickey, “that’s yours”. Mickey opens the bag and pulls out a book based on an urban artist originally from the Southside.

Sammy comes over from the kitchen, “That is so sweet, buying your boyfriend a gift while you were out. I never have luck finding a boyfriend who does cute things like that”.

Debbie comes over, “Ian is a great boyfriend, right Mickey”.

“I am a great boyfriend but I didn’t get that for Mickey”. Ian says and looks at Mickey. “It’s from Jordan and he said hi by the way”. Mickey just smirks and opens the book.

“Uh who’s Jordan?” Debbie asks.

“Jordan is a friend of ours. He was at the breakfast this morning. He’s actually part of our friend Mike’s wedding party”.

“And why is your friend sending a $40 book to your boyfriend?” Lip says as he pulls the book’s flap up to check the price. Mickey pulls it out of his grip and continues flipping through it.

“I introduced Mickey to a bunch of people at my friend Brian’s loft party. Jordan’s an artist, interesting guy. He liked Mickey right way, asked him about his tats. He thinks Mickey’s honesty is refreshing”.

“Is that what we’re calling it, honesty? I thought it was called rudeness”. Lip said smiling at Mickey. Sometimes Lip just liked to egg Mickey on for fun.

“Of course your uppity ass would think my honesty is rude. You don’t know any better”.

“I think knowing Mickey is a Southsider and new to the whole gay scene made him want to know more about Mickey. He's loaded and pretty generous”.

“Debs, you know that blue shirt you said looked really good on Mickey the other day, Jordan gave it to him”.

Debbie's eyes opened and Sammy had to give her opinion, as usual. "Sweetie, are you sure that gift was just a friendly gesture? I'm sorry but I think he wants a piece of your man".

Ian rolled his eyes, "I don't think so. You guys don't know anything about the gay community or North siders. You should see how much these guys spend on a party just for their friends. They have money to burn and they are not afraid to spend it. Any gift Jordan has ever given Mickey he's given through me. If he wanted to, wouldn't he do it behind my back?

"I don't know man, she might have a point. It sounds like you're his pimp and those could be down payments on that ass. I think your friend wants to tap that". Lip says trying to raise his eyebrows in a Mickey fashion.

"Yeah Gallagher stop pimpin me", Mickey says laughing. Both Mickey and Lip dodged some of Liam's toys Ian threw at them.

"Shut the fuck up, I didn't hear you complaining when I gave you those gifts", Ian said. Mickey saw the beginning of a pout coming on. Obviously everyone's comments were starting to bother him.

Mickey pulls Ian closer to him, "I'm just playing man.

Mickey turns towards Lip, "I thought the same thing at first but Ian said it's how North Siders do things and he knows more about it than I do. I don't know jack about North Siders or Rich Gays. He knows what he's talking about".

Ian smiles because his boyfriend always has his back especially when his family gangs up on him.

Sammy pokes her head out from the kitchen, "I wouldn't buy gifts for some guy I was just friends with and not expect anything in return".

“That's because you're not used to having money. I used to get gifts before too”, Ian said.

Lip laughed, "Yeah from the geriatrics who were trying to get in your pants".

Ian stuck up his middle finger at Lip, "He's not going to give a guy gifts through his boyfriend if he was interested in him, who'd do that!”

 

********

(Two Weeks and 2 Gifts Later)

Debbie and Carl are in the living room looking through DVD’s. Fiona is grabbing chips and drinks from the kitchen with Ian. Lip, Mickey and Liam are on the couch watching TV. No one really had any special plans so it was decided by Fiona that everyone would sit and watch a movie together. Everyone seemed to be so busy lately that the family didn’t get together as much especially on a Friday.

“Someone’s knocking”, Carl says looking through the DVD’s. “Well go answer it”, Debbie gives Carl a shove. Mickey laughs because the more time he spends around Debbie the more in small ways she reminds him of Mandy.

Iggy walks in. “You got a certified letter. I had to sign for it. I’m cutting out for a couple days and I figured it might be important”.

“That’s so nice of you Iggy. Last time I got certified mail here I didn’t get it until months later”, Lip said looking at Debbie and Carl.

“We said sorry, get over it already” Debbie said. Carl just shrugged and tossed the rest of the movies he rejected on the floor.

“Whatever, I just don’t want to catch hell later for forgetting about it”. Iggy said giving Mickey his mail.

“You scared of your little brother or something” Lip says. Iggy looks at him with a have you just met my brother look, “I know you are though, later”. Iggy raises his hand in a half wave and leaves.

Ian comes from the kitchen “Was that Iggy? You should have asked him if he wanted to stay”. Lip gives Ian a look and Ian just ignores it.

“He said he’s gonna be gone a few days. I got a certified letter”.

Ian starts laughing “He brought it to you, didn’t want a repeat of the Kool Aid incident”.

“What’s the Kool Aid incident” Carl asked curiously.

“Nothing” both Ian and Mickey say.

“Let’s just say Mickey’s a bad brother.”

“I’m not a bad brother, but you don’t fuck with a man’s Jell-O. I’m just saying”. Mickey smirks and then starts ripping open the letter.

“Which correctional facility is that letter from anyway?” Lip asks. Mickey looks at the address and gets quiet.

“Uhm, it’s not from jail. Ian, Is Jordan’s last name Braisden?”

Ian walks over to where Mickey is sitting and snatches the letter from his hands and starts reading.

 

_**Dear Mickey,** _

_**I haven’t gotten to see you recently and was wondering how you’ve been. I did get your texts saying thanks for the gifts I sent you. You were on my mind so I decided to write to you. I just wanted you to know how much I enjoyed our conversations and getting to know you. Sometimes you meet people and feel an instant connection, like you’ve known them longer than you have. That’s how I feel about you.** _

_**When I met you at that party with Ian I wasn’t sure what the deal was between you guys. Ian was talking to a lot of people and I thought maybe you two were together but not together. When Ian introduced you he introduced you as Mickey, not his boyfriend so I was thinking you probably had a casual situation. When I gave Ian that first gift to give you and he accepted it I knew it couldn’t be a serious relationship because why would he accept the gift if he was your boyfriend, I wouldn’t.** _

_**Let me just say I didn’t send you any gifts expecting anything in return. I’d just be out and see something that would make me think of you. I couldn’t really help it. I do want to say that I think you are really special. I’ve never met anyone quite like you. I’ve got to admit when I first met you I couldn’t take my eyes off you. I could have honestly spent the whole night just staring into those beautiful eyes.** _

_**I had a feeling if I said this to you in person you might react badly and I am not trying to pressure you in any way. I’m just saying that I like you and I want to get to know you better. If you just want to be friends I understand that but if you would give me a chance I’d give my time and all my focus to just you. You wouldn’t just be my casual situation.** _

_**Maybe we could go out this weekend?** _

_**I hope to hear from you soon.** _

_**Jordan** _

 

WHAT.THE.FUCK

Everyone in the living room looks up and stares at Ian. Fiona drops the snacks on the table, “Are you ok?”

“No, Mickey this is a fucking love letter. He sent you a fucking love letter”.

“Bullshit, don’t jump to fucking conclusions alright”.

Fiona walks over to Ian. “Mickey’s right maybe you just misinterpreted the letter”. Ian doesn’t say another word. He just stands there and hands it over to Fiona. “You read it, read it out loud. Tell me that I’m wrong!”

Mickey was about to protest but Ian’s face is flushed red and he looks so angry that Mickey decides the best thing to do is just shut up.

Fiona reads the letter out loud. At the end she hands the letter to Mickey who looks like he’s blushing. Fiona is trying to hold it together but she really wants to laugh. Lip is looking at Fiona and she knows he is dying to say something. Debbie and Carl had forgotten about their DVD’s and were enjoying the show, popcorn included thanks to Fiona.

Lip looks at Ian, “I hate to say it man but I told…..”

“Don’t. Don’t any of you say I told you so, what the hell do any of you know about relationships anyway?”

“Motherfucker, I should go over there and beat his ass”. Ian starts a small pace back and forth behind the couch. Lip and Fiona let out some laughter which makes Ian’s head snap, chip up.

“Whoa Ian relax ok. This is Jordan were talking about. He’s harmless. He probably just got the wrong idea. Remember you consider this guy your friend”, Mickey says. He can tell Ian is really pissed off and being laughed at is not helping. Ian hates when people don’t take him seriously.

Ian looks at Mickey looking a bit calmer than a minute ago, “well I don’t like people fucking with my shit”.

Carl laughs “Is Mickey your shit”.Fiona, Lip and Debbie look at Carl, then at Ian and really start laughing.

“What! you know what I mean,” Ian says. His mood seems to be changing from angry to embarrassed.

“Hey shut the fuck up!” Mickey yells out. He gives them a look and then looks at Ian. Ian wears his emotions on his sleeve. You can’t look at Ian and not know how he’s feeling and right now Mickey didn’t like the look he had on his face. The rest of the family notices and stops laughing.

“Listen, it’s a misunderstanding. When things are calmer I can call him and get it straightened out.”

“No, I’ll call him. When I’m calmer I’ll call him ok. Right now though let’s just put the movie on”. Ian sits next to Mickey and throws his arm around him.

Carl pops the DVD on and flips off the lights. Everyone’s attention has moved from Mickey’s letter to the comedy on the TV. In the middle of watching the movie Ian turns his head and presses his lips to Mickey’s ear. “You know I’m not mad at you right. I know you didn’t do anything to make him interested in you”.

“I know, I was just being my usual charming self”, Mickey smiles at Ian and lays his head on his shoulder.

 

********

(The Next Day)

 

Ian and Mickey took their time getting out of bed this morning. They had gotten home late last night from the Gallagher’s and then had spent a few more hours awake. Ian wanted to show Mickey how boyfriends really spend alone time together. Mickey couldn’t help but be a little turned on by Ian’s possessive display earlier (honestly who wouldn’t). By the time they went to sleep in the AM they were sleepy but satisfied.

It was getting close to noon when Mickey opened his eyes and found himself alone in bed. He could hear the radio on in the kitchen so Ian was probably making them something to eat. Mickey came into the kitchen where Ian was putting together some sandwiches.

“Hey, you’re up. Come and sit”. Ian pulled out a chair and puts a plate in front of Mickey. After a few minutes of eating Ian looks over at Mickey.

“I’m going to call Jordan when I’m done. I’m not going to freak out like I did yesterday. I heard everything you said”.

“Do you want me to stick around or do you want some privacy”.

“I’d rather call by myself. Not because I don’t want you to hear or anything but you’re kind of distracting sometimes”. Ian leans forward and ruffles his fingers through Mickey’s hair.

After eating Mickey grabs a beer and a pack of cigarettes off the counter and heads to the couch. He wanted to give Ian privacy but be close enough if he needed him.

Ian picked up the phone in the kitchen and called Jordan. Mickey turns on the TV but lowers the volume so he could hear the show but not overpower Ian’s voice. At first he can hear a harsh tone in Ian’s voice when he’s talking to Jordan. Mickey could only catch parts of the conversation on Ian’s side.

“I thought you gave him the gifts as a friend…. I probably should not have accepted them but I thought it was obvious that we are together…..”

Mickey hears a few “Uhuh’s and Ok’s” from Ian and finally, “Yeah I can accept that” before Ian hangs up the phone.

Ian walks over and throws himself on the couch swiping the beer from Mickey’s grip.

“Is everything good now, tough guy?”

“We straightened everything out. He apologized for overstepping but he said he felt like he got mixed signals. He said that he thought we were just messing around and that when I accepted those gifts he thought it meant we weren’t that attached. He said I never mentioned being your boyfriend at any time”.

“Do you feel like I don’t show we are together around people? Not here but when we hang out with other gay people”.

“You know I didn’t introduce you as my boyfriend to him because I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable, right?”

“I don’t know Ian. Look, I noticed you haven’t really introduced me as your boyfriend when we’ve gone to your friend’s parties but I didn’t want to make a big deal about it. I know you don’t want to pressure me about things but I’ve told people you’re my boyfriend. Things are different now, I’m different. I want people to know we’re together. I wasn’t sure who you wanted to know”.

“Fuck, I want everyone to know we’re together. Don’t think things like that and not tell me alright”. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey and pulls him close to him.

Ian laughed, “You know Jordan apologized and said he hopes we will all be cool with each other. He said that lots of our friends want to sleep with you or me, or both of us actually”.

“Big surprise. So do we have to return the gifts?” Mickey asked.

“He didn’t ask for them back so.... fuck it”, Ian and Mickey looked at each other and laughed.

 

The End


End file.
